The Marriage of Ferb & Gretchen
by Dark Deception
Summary: Ferb X Gretchen shippers, your wish is finally granted. You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ferb Fletcher and the Fireside Girl named Gretchen.


Disclaimer: Dark Deception does not own any copyrighted material.

Author's note: My greatest thanks to Invisabloo (Waddle Dance on DeviantART) for making me a Ferb/Gretchen shipper and Nintendo Maximus for making this fanfic possible. When I saw the wedding picture of Candace and Jeremy two days ago, one for Phenias and Isabella a day latter, I have decided to raise my fist in valor and said to myself "Once I look at the wedding picture of Ferb and Gretchen, let their be a wedding fanfic!" So for the purpose of this fanfic, Phenias/Isabella and Candace/Jeremy are also married for their sake. (Shockingly, Candace DID get married to Jeremy in 'Quantum Boogaloo'!)

Dark Deception presents

A Phineas & Ferb fanfic:

The marriage of Ferb & Gretchen

The bright light of the sun shines in the middle of the church of Danville, as an 11- year old stands in front of the congregation. He was very well known as Ferb Fletcher. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a green bow that matches his green hair, which is stylized for this very occasion. He was really happy for this day. The day he marries the girl who had a crush on him at first. Today, he marries the Fireside Girl: Gretchen. He looked back to remember the events that has led to this day, five months ago.

_**Flashback**_

Ferb, having so sick of being silent his entire life, finally dumps Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, knowing that he isn't supposed to fall in love with the daughter of a villain. 2 days later, he confessed his love to Gretchen and she, without hesitation, felt the same way, and with that, they started dating. 2 months later, Ferb took Gretchen to Moonlight Hill, as he prepares himself to pop the question to Gretchen.

"Gretchen… We've been dating for two months now, and even though my heart was nearly in shambles when I dumped Vanessa, when I realized she was a daughter of a mad scientist, you helped mend them back together." Ferb told her as he handed her a rose.

"Aww, Ferby, you shouldn't have." She replied, when she continued. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you this, but it will change both of our lives forever. But I'm going to anyways." He said as bends down on one knee and pulls out a small, black, velvet box. He opens it to reveal a sapphire engagement ring, with the jewel that matches her eyes. Ferb then held her hand and asked her the question he wanted to ask. "Gretchen, will you marry me?"

Gretchen's eyes grew bigger as her heart started beating faster that usual. She let out a great big smile and cheered. "Ferb Fletcher, of course I'll marry you! You don't know how long I wanted to hear that!" She then kissed him wildly. As Ferb returns the kiss, he slipped the ring onto her finger.

'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, eat your heart out!' Ferb thought to himself.

_**Flashback End**_

Ferb still remembers it, even in his dreams. He turns his attention to his best man, his step-brother, Phenias Flynn and his ring bearer, Jeremy Johnson. He then shifts to Gretchen's maid of honor, the leader of the Fireside Girls and Phenias's wife, Isabella Flynn and the bridesmaid, Jeremy's wife and Phenias's older sister, Candace Johnson. He still remembers the times he and Phenias have had.

The Bridal Corus began to blare throughout the church, meaning that Ferb's bride arrives. The doors opened to reveal Gretchen, as she walks down the aisle. She looks radiant in her strapless white wedding gown; with a blue trim on the bottom part of the bottom half of the gown and a sash, which is the same color as her Fireside uniform, supporting the hem. Her elbow-length-gloved hands clutched her bouquet of roses, including the one that Ferb gave her on the night he proposed to her. The tiara that she is wearing was decorated with gems that matched Ferb's eyes, with her beautiful chapel-length veil protruding from it.

Ferb saw how beautiful she looks, that his heart started to beat a little faster than the time he took Gretchen to the Danville junior prom. She took her place with her groom, as she looks into his eyes.

"Well, this is it, Ferby. We're going to become husband and wife real soon." Gretchen whispered in Ferb's ear.

The priest took his place on the podium, as he begins his spiel. "Bless this marriage, O God, as Ferb Fletcher and Gretchen begin their journey down the road of life together.  
We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way.

Help them to hug each other often...laugh a lot, talk more, and argue less.  
Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met.  
Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves.  
Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinion and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them.  
Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.

Help them to realize that there is design and purpose in their lives as in the world and no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good.  
Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives.  
But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share in their hears so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever."

Everyone said 'Amen' as the priest continues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness the union of Ferb Fletcher and Gretchen. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be together in holy wedlock, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Not one single soul objected. Although someone coughed, it didn't break the happy union in any way.

"Fine, then. Let's begin." The priest then said. "Ferb Fletcher, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to her alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ferb said as he focuses his eye towards his bride.

"And Gretchen, will you have this man to be your husband to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Gretchen said as her focus is turned to her groom.

"Now, join your hands to show that your hearts are joined together in love." The priest told them.

Ferb and Gretchen both held their hands, not taking their eyes off of each other for one second.

"Ring bearer, please present them their rings." The priest told Jeremy, as he walked between them lowered the cushion beside them. On it are the wedding rings. Ferb took one of them and recited his speech for the exchange of rings.

"With this ring, I, Ferb Fletcher, take you Gretchen to be my wife, before God who brought us together; to love and cherish you even as Christ loved the Church and gave Himself for it, to lead you and share all of life's experiences with you by following God through them. That through His grace, Gretchen, we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Ferb then slid the wedding ring on Gretchen's ring finger, right next to her engagement ring.

"And with this ring, I, Gretchen, take you, Ferb Fletcher. to be my husband, before God who brought us together, to love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences as you follow God. That through His grace we might grow together into the likeness of Jesus Christ, our Savior and Lord." Gretchen then recited her speech as she slid the ring on Ferb's ring finger.

"Now, Ferb Fletcher and Gretchen, recite your vows to one another." The priest then spoke. Ferb then recited his vows first.

"Gretchen, I offer you my Love  
I offer you my strength  
I offer you my weaknesses  
I offer you my support  
I offer you my loyalty  
I offer you my faith  
For as long as we both shall Live."

Gretchen then recited her vows.

"Ferb Fletcher, I offer you my Love  
I offer you my strength  
I offer you my weaknesses  
I offer you my support  
I offer you my loyalty  
I offer you my faith  
For as long as we both shall Live."

"Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.  
Forasmuch as Ferb Fletcher and Gretchen have consented together in Holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company of witnesses, and there to have given their pledge, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss your bride." The priest spoke.

Ferb lifted Gretchen's veil that is covering her face, snuck his hand around her waist, and then pulled her closer. They then closed their eyes, puckered their lips and then gave each other the most passionate kiss they have ever had in their lives.

"They're just like me and Jeremy back at our wedding day." Candace wept in joy.

"Same thing for me and Phenias." Isabella said as tears started to flow from her eyes.

As the two newlyweds broke up from their kiss, the priest smiled and proclaimed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Ferb Fletcher."

The crowd cheered for the newlyweds as Ferb picked her up by the threshold and carried her to the limousine. Phenias looked at them in their limo, head to the site of the reception.

"Good luck Ferb. I'll miss you. I'll miss our great adventures and mishaps together." Phenias said as he begins crying.

"It's okay honey. I'll miss Gretchen even more." Isabella said to him as she hugs her husband. They will wish the best of luck to the both of them.

**The End**

A/N: I hope this fanfic will warm your hearts, Ferb/Gretchen shippers. Please make sure to read, review, respect and, in the name of Patrick Stewart, make it so.


End file.
